


Gabon

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [59]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Gabon

**Libreville**

Ray had been forced to move on, again and still had not heard a thing about Tomás… He had been working hard for the past few days at a centre helping talibés or children unavoidably living on the streets.

“Monsieur Ray, Monsieur Ray!” Ray turned around and saw one of the youngsters that had benefitted from the charity and was now volunteering himself. He was a good kid and worked hard, he also was a blessing for Ray as he spoke almost fluent English, certainly better than Ray’s smattering of French!

“Monsieur Ray, a letter for you, arrived today.” He handed it over with a smile and Ray thanked him, in French, which earned an even wider smile from him.

Ray ripped open the letter the second he saw it was from the US Embassy. He scanned the paragraphs but let out a deep sigh, it was yet another dead end. Where on earth was Tomás?! He folded the letter and placed it in his shorts pocket, scolding himself for not doing better by his travel buddy and friend. If only he were at home, or at least a bigger city, he may have a hope but really he knew he was looking for a needle in a haystack. Ray had a one more stop in the Republic of the Congo and then a few days before travelling back home, perhaps if he headed back to Kinshasa he would have better luck…

Ray decided to have rest for the afternoon as the sun was beating down and he felt a little lightheaded, he was also too preoccupied to be of any help to anyone at the centre, making mistake after mistake. As he made his way back to his hostel, lost in thought he did not hear the car.


End file.
